God's miracle child
by carson fan
Summary: Caleb and Catherine are expecting their first baby and now learning how God's miracle could last.


Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I have another storyline in the works for this couple. I hope that you will review at the end. I did add their faith in the Lord into this storyline.

Catherine couldn't believe that her doctor had pulled her into the office to give her some news. She could not believe that she was pregnant with their first child. After everything that they have been through to be pregnant is the most exciting time. She could not wait to tell Caleb about their baby. She headed home and waited for her husband to get home. She was going to be a mom. She heard his truck pulled into the driveway. She decided that she was going to go out and greet him when he got out of the truck. He smiled when he saw her coming out to the house. It had been a busy 24 hours and couldn't wait to be with Catherine again. He accepted that a baby might not be in the picture for them and he was okay with that. He just needed her. If God decided to bless them with a child, he would love it. He opened the door and gave her a small kiss.

"Hey, babe. You are home early." Caleb told her as she pulled away from their kiss.

"I got some news that just couldn't wait to tell you. My boss gave me the rest of the afternoon off." Catherine revealed to him. She knew what would happen when she told him about the baby.

"What's going on?" He asked her. He was concern with the news that she was going to tell him.

"The doctor got my blood work back since I haven't been feeling good lately." She started to say before her husband interrupted her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He was concern about her health.

"I'm fine. We are just expanding our family. I am pregnant." She revealed to her husband. He just wanted to celebrate their pregnancy and started to lead her inside. He did not want to start it outside since of their neighbors would not understand what is going on between them. They made love what seem like hours.

First doctor's appointment

The night before the first doctor's appointment, Caleb had to work and said that he would meet her at the hospital right before her appointment. His friends had noticed that he was so happy now after learning the news about the baby. She was waiting about ten minutes before the appointment was schedule start when he finally got there.

"Hey, I'm here." Caleb told her with a small kiss right before the nurse called them back to the room.

"I'm really nervous about this. What if we lose the baby?" Catherine responded to him.

"We need to have faith and follow God's path and lean on his understanding and not ours. This baby is a blessing in our life." Caleb reassured his wife as the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor check her over and made sure that she was around what they thought that she was. It turned out that she was already four months pregnant. She could not believe that they were that far along and had no prenatal care to this point.

"from what you can tell, is our baby developing okay since we did not find until last week?" Catherine asked her doctor.

"The baby is fine. I am going to get you on prenatal medication. On your next appointment, we can find out what you are having." the doctor revealed. The doctor left the room giving them time to talk.

"Are you nervous?" Catherine asked her husband.

"Not that much. I am just glad that we are together and having this baby." Caleb revealed to her with giving her a kiss right before she got dress and headed to get the information from the nurses.

Five months pregnant

They were not sure if they wanted to find out if they were having a baby girl or boy until their baby shower party. They have been talking about letting their family and friends find out together with them. They both decided that it was a good idea to wait. Today the doctor would be the one that found out and sent the information to the cake decorator.

Seven months pregnant

Today was the big day on where they were going to learn what they are having. They had the cake decorator put the gender of the baby in the cake. She was really excited to find out if they were having. They invited their family and friends. Catherine could not believe that she is seven months pregnant and growing into her eight month of her pregnancy. They found out the baby is going to be a girl.

Nine months pregnant

Catherine woke up this morning to sharp pains in her stomach. She could not believe that this baby is coming. She dialed Caleb's number and it went to voicemail.

"Caleb, where are you? The baby is coming. I am calling dad to have him take me to the hospital." Catherine said to her husband. She hoped that he would get it soon.

About four am the next morning, Caleb and Catherine welcomed their daughter, Alexia, to the world.

Author Note: I am sorry that I really did not post this month storyline last week like I had planned but my computer was sent to depo center to get fixed and now it's back so I am posting this storyline now. I hope that you enjoy this storyline and please make sure that you review. I will see you in September for the next storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to follow me on my other fanfiction "Carson34" where I update storylines every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.


End file.
